Digimon: Dark Rebelion
by carlosyoshi931
Summary: Las generaciones se reunen para pelear con sus antiguos enemigos, pero las cosas no siempre pasan como se quiere
1. Chapter 0

**Capitulo 0 – Prologo**

Notas del Autor: Esta historia trata de la unión de todas las temporadas de Digimon y algunos juegos y películas (tengo mucho tiempo libre =D), la comencé poco antes de que saliera Digimon Xros Wars y pensaba solo meter las primeras 4 temporadas (porque la 5° me cayo mal), pero me gusto Xros Wars y decidí meter las todas. Espero que les guste y si no lastima =).

Aclaración: En mi infancia vi las series de Digimon en español latino y después las vi en japonés, así que probablemente mezcle los nombres de los protagonistas a como mas me guste y me disculpo por ello

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía (pero aun no pienso en ninguno =D). El titulo es de mi amigo Danny/Rin-kun.**

_Han pasado 2 años desde la derrota de MaloMyotismon, el Mundo Humano y el Mundo Digital se encontraban en paz, pero…_

"Ya estamos aquí, Izzy"

"Bien" Les decía Izzy a los demás Niños Elegidos "Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, no puede abrirse ninguna puerta al Digital World"

"¿Por qué es eso?" Preguntaba Kari

"Eso aun no lo se, pero desde que la puerta se cerro los niveles de energía a aumentado drásticamente en el varios lugares del Mundo Real, podrían causar problemas si no se controlan pronto"

"Entonces, ¿Qué debemos hacer?" Preguntaba Taichi

"Desde aquí no se puede hacer nada, tenemos que ir al Digital World a averiguar que pasa ahí"

"Entonces que esperamos, ¡Vamos!" Decía Daisuke emocionado

"¿No estas prestando atención?, Las puertas están cerradas no hay forma de ir… ¿O si?" Decía Takeru

"No nos hubieras reunido si no tuvieras un plan" Decía Matt

"Me conocen bien, así es, tengo una forma de entrar al Digital World, pero…"

"¿Pero?" Decía Joe

"Solo puede usarse una vez, y ya dentro, no hay forma de regresar, hasta que arreglemos el problema"

"No regresaremos" Decía Yolei preocupada

"Nosotros ya hemos estado en el allá largos periodos de tiempo, así que no hay problema" Decía Kari

"Sip" Agregaba Takeru

"Tal vez ustedes pero nosotros no, ¿Verdad Ken?" Decía Daisuke algo molesto

"Daisuke, yo también estuve mucho tiempo en el Digital World, ¿No recuerdas cuando escape de casa para crear a Kimeramon?" Respondía Ken haciendo enojar a su compañero

"Entonces, ¿Cual es la forma?" Preguntaba Cody

"Pues pocos días después del cierre de las puertas, el señor Gennai me envío un mensaje con el programa, este crea una puerta artificial hacia el Digital World en Hikarigaoka, se abrirá el suficiente tiempo para que pasemos" Explicaba Izzy "Pero también desde ese momento no he podido comunicarme con el"

"Bueno, ¿Quién esta de humor para una aventura?" Dijo Daisuke haciendo reía a algunos

"Creo que todos debemos ir, tengo un mal presentimiento" Decía Kari

"Estaremos lejos de casa otra vez" Se quejaba Mimi

"¿Algún problema?" Decía Sora

"No, solo emocionada" Respondía Mimi

"Le diremos a nuestros padres que estamos de campamento, así no se preocuparan" Decía Taichi

"Entonces esta decidido, veámonos mañana en Hikarigaoka, prepárense para un largo viaje" Decía Izzy

"¡SI!" Gritaron todos

…

…

El reloj de la escuela sonaba para indicar que las clases acababan

"¿Que piensas hacer hoy, Takato?" Decía Kazu

"Hoy iré al parque, unos chicos estuvieron rayando la casa de Guilmon e iré a limpiarla" Respondía Takato

"¿Enserio?, Entonces iré contigo" Decía Kenta

"Yo también" Decía Kazu

"Gracias" Decía Takato

Ya en el parque

"Ya termine aquí y ustedes" Decía Kazu

"Si ya acabe" Decía Kenta

"Recuerdan cuando jugábamos aquí. Parece que ya paso mucho tiempo" Recordaba Takato

"Apenas fue un año, como los extraño" Decía Kenta

Los tres entraron y jugaron durante horas, cuando…

"Ataco con mi Hi-Andromon, Hi-Spiral Sword" Gritaba Kazu

"No, MarineAngemon. Vuelves a ganar Kazu" Se lamentaba Kenta

"Claro, Guardromon y yo somos invencibles…" Decía Kazu y miraba al suelo deprimido igual que Kenta

"No se preocupen chicos, ya verán que los volveremos a ver… seguro" Decía deprimido también Takato

Los tres se preparaban para irse, cuando se escucho un ruido del escondite

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" Preguntaba Kenta

En ese instante una luz empezó a brillar en lo profundo y una neblina cubrió todo el parque

"Ese es…" Decía Kazu

"Un portal al Digital Word" Termino Takato

"Entonces nuestros Digimons…" Decía Kazu

"Si. Hay que avisarles a los demás" Decía Takato

…

…

_El tiempo pasado desde las aventuras de los niños que salvaron al Digital World ellos salvaron el mundo digital y el humano de caer en la oscuridad y el caos, pero ahora el mal que amenaza ese mundo de ensueño es mucho mayor, solos no podrán enfrentarlo…_

"ring, ring" Un mensaje llega al celular de un chico en la calle. "Estas invitado a un juego que podría cambiar tu vida, ¿aceptas?"

El chico rápidamente reconoce el mensaje y lo acepta "Reúnete con los otros en la estación del tren a las 3:00 PM para partir" El chico de googles corre a la estación donde comenzó todo, preguntándose el porque le habían llamado de nuevo y sabiendo que podría encontrarse a sus amigos con los que vivió tantas aventuras.

_Situaciones similares estaban ocurriendo en distintos lugares, varios mensajes se enviaban y se abrían por los niños que salvaron el mundo antes, todos preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo._

Autor: Hola a todos, otra vez estoy corto de ideas en mis otros fanfics, así que escribiré sobre esto un rato =D. Espero les haya gustado.

Bye, Bye


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 – Devuelta al Digital World**

Notas del Autor: Esta historia trata de la unión de todas las temporadas de Digimon y algunos juegos y películas (tengo mucho tiempo libre =D), la comencé poco antes de que saliera Digimon Xros Wars y pensaba solo meter las primeras 4 temporadas (porque la 5° me cayo mal), pero me gusto Xros Wars y decidí meter las todas. Espero que les guste y si no lastima =).

Aclaración: En mi infancia vi las series de Digimon en español latino y después las vi en japonés, así que probablemente mezcle los nombres de los protagonistas a como mas me guste y me disculpo por ello

Autor: Una de las cosas que mas me gustan de Digimon son las canciones de las evoluciones que también se escuchan el las batallas. Así que cuando valla a pasar algo así en el fanfic lo pondre para que puedan oírla y leer, y sea mas genial. Si no quieren, no lo hagan y si quieren que no ponga me avisan.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía. El titulo es de mi amigo Danny/Rin-kun.**

"¿Ya casi llegamos?" Preguntaba una chica vestida de rosa

"Ya casi, Suzie… Mira ya llegamos" Decía su hermano

"¡Henry!" Gritaba Kazu

"Hola a todos" Decía Henry

"Hola, ¿Cómo han estado?" Preguntaba Ryo

"Llegan tarde" Decía Riku

"Jeje, lo siento" Respondía Henry "¿Ya estamos todos?"

"No faltan Juri, Ai y Mako" Decía Takato

Después de decir eso el Digi-portal comenzó a comportarse raro.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Preguntaba Kenta

"Hermano tengo miedo…" Decía Suzie

"No te preocupes…" Le decía Henry a su hermana

El portal comenzó a brillar intensamente absorbiendo a los Digimon Tamers…

"Tsk… ¿Dónde estamos?" Decía Takato dándose cuenta que ya no están el parque.

Takato tardo un poco en reaccionar, pudo ver que el lugar en el que estaban no se parecía en nada al Digital World que habían visitado antes…

"¡Takato!" Gritaron Henry y Riku

"Chicos" Decía Takato

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Preguntaba Kenta

"Parece que el portal nos absorbió" Respondía Henry

"Entonces, ¿Estamos en el Digital World?" Decía Kazu

"Creo que si pero, no se parece en nada a cuando estuvimos aquí antes" Decía Takato "Todo esta muy oscuro y tenebroso"

"Tal vez no se a recuperado de la batalla con el D-Reaper" Decía Ryo

"Eso puede ser" Decía Takato

"No, no, no" Decía una voz acercándose

"¿Qué?" Se preguntaban todos

"Bienvenidos Digimon Tamers" Decía un payaso rebotando en una pelota de colores

"¿Eh?, ese es un payaso" Decía Kenta

"Talvez estamos en el mundo de los payasos…" Decía Kazu

"¡¿Cómo puede existir algo así?!" Gritaba Riku a Kazu y Kenta

"Este es y no es el mundo en el que estuvieron antes" Decía el payaso

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntaba Ryo

"Reconocen a estos pequeños" Dijo el payaso y detrás de el aparecieron varias jaulas con Digimons adentro

"¡Gigimon!" Grito Takato

"¡Gummymon!" Grito Henry

"¡Viximon!" Grito Riku

"¿Qué le haces a nuestros Digimons?" Gritaba Ryo "¿Quién eres?"

"Jejeje" Reía el payaso mientras se transformaba "Mi nombre es Piedmon, soy el líder de los Dark Masters"

"¡Es un Piedmon!" Gritaban Kazu y Kenta horrorizados al verlo

"Que bueno que me conozcan, ahora debo eliminarlos, son demasiado peligrosos. ¡ESPADAS DEL TRIUNFO!" Dijo Piedmon lanzando su técnica especial

"¡Cuidado!" Grito Riku, mientras todos esquivaban las espadas

Piedmon recupera sus espadas "Nada mal, pero es el fin, desaparezcan Digimon Tamers. ¡HECHIZO FINAL!" Piedmon junto ambas manos y empezó a cargar una gran esfera de energía oscura hacia los chicos "Adiós"

Piedmon lanza la esfera que, a pesar de su tamaño, es tan rápida que no deja reaccionar a los chicos…

…

"¡Ahora ve!"

"¡ESCUDO DEL VALOR!"

Los Tamers solo vieron la explosión, no sabían si les había dado. El humo se empezó a disipar y vieron frente a ellos a un WarGreymon

"Es WarGreymon" Dijeron Kazu y Kenta maravillados por el Digimon dragón

"¿El nos salvo?" Dijo Takato algo confundido

"¿Están bien?" Le pregunto WarGreymon a los Tamers

"Si…" Respondió Takato

"¡Hey!, ¡Por aquí!"

"Son personas" Decía Suzie

"Vengan eso se pondrá peligroso" Los Tamer se acercaron a los chicos, al no tener opción

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntaba Takato

"Nosotros somos los Niños Elegidos, bueno, aunque algunos de nosotros ya no somos niños" Decía Taichi

"¿Ustedes se quedaron atrapados cuando la puerta se cerro?" Preguntaba Izzy

"¿Qué?, De que hablas" Preguntaba Henry

"Antes que nada venzamos a Piedmon" Decía Matt

"¡Bien!" Respondieron los niños elegidos

"Esperen, nuestros compañeros… nuestros Digimons… Piedmon los tiene atrapados" Decía Takato

"No se preocupen, nos encargaremos de ello" Decía Daisuke

"Ken…" Decía Ryo sorprendido

"Hola de nuevo Ryo, luego hablamos, esta bien" Respondía Ken

Devuelta a la batalla

…

Song: Brave Heart

…

"¡ESPADAS DEL TRIUNFO!"

"¡DRAMON KILLER!" La técnica especial de Piedmon fue bloqueada por las garras de WarGreymon

"No esta mal, has mejorado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos" Decía Piedmon "Pero eso no es suficiente, ¡CLOWN TRICK!" Piedmon lanza varios pañuelos blancos hacia WarGreymon "Te volveré a convertir en un muñeco"

"No volveremos a caer en eso, ¡PICOS DE HIELO!"

Varios misiles de hielo golpean los pañuelos congelándolos

"MetalGarurumon" Decía WarGreymon

"Llegaron los refuerzos" Decía Lilimon, junto con MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Silphymon y MagnaAngemon

Detrás de la batalla

"Mientras los demás distraen a Piedmon, nosotros rescataremos a los Digimons" Decía Daisuke seguido de Ken

"No son los únicos que tiene refuerzos" Decía Piedmon "Oh, Myotismon"

En el cielo aparece una carroza oscura, que al pasar por en cima de Piedmon, tira un sarcófago que se abre para que salga Myotismon

"Hola de nuevo, Niños Elegidos" Decía Myotismon

"Piedmon, tengo una duda, ¿Cómo es que regresaron?" Decía Taichi

"Ni nosotros lo comprendemos, pero…" Decía Piedmon

"Siempre que tengamos la oportunidad de vengarnos, no importa" Termino Myotismon "Myotismon Shinka… MaloMyotismon"

"Myotismon evolución para pelear con los demás" Decía Joe

"¿Deberíamos ir a ayudarlos?" Preguntaba Cody

"No, por ahora, debemos proteger a estos chicos" Respondía Joe

"¡ESPADAS DEL TRIUNFO!"

"¡LLAMAS DEL PANDEMONIO!"

Ambos villanos lanzaron sus ataque hacia lo otros

"¡ESCUDO DEL VALOR!"

"¡LA PUERTA DEL DESTINO!"

WarGreymon y MagnaAngemon lanzaron sus técnicas para defenderse

"¡Ahora, vallan!" Le gritaba Takeru a sus compañeros

"¡COCYTUS BREATH!"

"¡SHADOW WINGS!"

"¡CUERNO MORTAL!"

"¡ESFERA DE ENERGIA!"

"¡CAÑON DE FLOR!"

Todos lanzaron sus ataque mas poderosos contra los villanos creando una gran explosión

…

Piedmon Theme

…

"Eso fue todo… Me decepcionan" Decía Piedmon, mientras despejaba el humo de la explosión

"No tienen…" Decía Taichi

"Ni un rasguño" Terminaba Takato que miraba a lo lejos

Daisuke y Ken ya habían rescatado a los Digimon, pero se quedaron paralizados al ver lo ocurrido

"Niños, nos hemos divertido hoy aquí, pero, todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a su fin… Piedmon Shinka…"

"¿Qué?" Decía Matt

"¿Piedmon puede evolucionar?" Decía Mimi horrorizada

"ChaosPiedmon, desaparezcan Niños elegidos y Digimon Tamers" Decía Piedmon "¡MENTE TRAMPOSA!"

Alrededor de Piedmon se empezó a destruir todo hasta impactar a los Digimons y los niños

Autor: Hola a todos, pues es te es el "2°" capitulo de la serie, pues… no se que mas poner =D, pues la verdad, cuando comencé a escribir tenia una idea de cómo iba a ser, pero al final termino con una completamente destinta =).

Bueno, Adventure, 0.2, y Tamers, ya aparecieron, veamos como aparecen los demás.

Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos a la otra.

Bye, Bye.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 – Enemigos del Pasado**

Notas del Autor: Este es el 2 capitulo de la historia. Trata del fin de la batalla con Piedmon, la aparición de Frontier y el destino de la serie. Espero les guste.

Autor: Eh… He decidido dejar lo de las canciones, si me gustan mucho oír canciones mientras leo, pero, a veces ponerte a buscar las canciones puede distraerte mucho de la lectura, así que dejare de poner las canciones, jeje lo siento =D

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía. El titulo es de mi amigo Danny/Rin-kun.**

Horas antes de la batalla con Piedmon, en el Mundo Humano

"Aquí es…" Decía un chico con googles, enfrente de la gran puerta de elevador "Bueno… A bajar" El chico aplasto el botón para bajar y se preparo

"¡Detén el elevador!" Se oía que gritaba alguien a lo lejos

"¡Takuya Nii-chan!"

"¡Takuya!"

"¡Zoe!, ¡Tommy!" Decía Takuya al ver de nuevo a sus viejos amigos "Ah, a pasado tanto tiempo"

"Como los he extrañado" Decía Zoe

"Yo igual" Decía Tommy

"¡Vámonos entonces!, seguro que los demás ya están abajo" Decía Takuya

Los tres entraron al elevador y bajaron. Ya en la parte inferior.

"Ya llegamos" Decía Takuya

"Llegan tarde" Decía un chico con un pañuelo azul en la cabeza

"¡Koji!" Decía Takuya emocionado

"No solo esta el"

"J.P." Decía Tommy

"¿Cómo han estado?"

"Koichi" Decía Zoe

"¿Cuánto a pasado desde la ultima vez que nos reunimos todos?" Decía Takuya

"Unos 2 años, ¿No es así?" Decía Koji

"Así es, nos reunimos en esta estación" Decía Koichi

Todo se tomaron un momento para recordar sus aventuras…

"Pues vamos a estar todo el día recordando, o iremos por nuevas aventuras" Decía J.P.

"¡Vamos, a, Digital World!" Decía Takuya mientras todos entraban en el tren

El tren comenzó a moverse, lo que emocionaba más a los chicos. De pronto los celulares de los niños comenzaron a brillar

"¡Miren!, ¡Mi Digivice!, ¡Recuperamos nuestros Digivice!" Decía Tommy muy emocionado

"Como extrañe tenerlo en mis manos" Decía J.P.

"Miren ya casi llegamos" Decía Zoe

"Se puede ver la luz al final del túnel" Decía Takuya

Todos se acercaron a ver de nuevo aquel mundo fantástico… Pero lo que vieron no fue lo que esperaban

"¿Dónde estamos…?" Decía Takuya confundido

El tren que los llevaba empezaba a sacudirse

"¡Hey, miren! ¡El vagón esta empezando a desaparecer!" Decía Zoe

Sin dar tiempo de reaccionar a todos, el Trailmon desapareció dejando caer a lo niños al suelo

"Auch" Se quejaba J.P. "¿En que estaba pensando ese Trailmon?"

"No creo que haya sido cosa un Trailmon" Decía Koji

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Preguntaba J.P.

"Si te fijas bien, no hay vías para que pase por aquí" Respondía Koji

"Tienes razón" Decía Tommy

"Entonces, ¿Qué cosa nos trajo a aquí? y ¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntaba Koichi

"Estamos en el Digital World" Decía un chico de medara al lado de Takuya

"Pero no puede ser, es completamente distinto a donde estuvimos antes…" Decía Takuya "… Un momento… ¿Tu quien eres?" Al instante todos se pusieron en guardia al no notar cuando se acerco aquel chico

"¿Quién eres?" Decía Koji

"Jeje jeje, mi nombre es Puppetmon, soy uno de los Dark Masters y vengo a capturarlos Herederos de los Espíritus Legendarios"

"¿Dark Masters?" Decía Koichi

"Pues no nos vamos a dejar capturar. Spirit Evo…" Intentaba decir Takuya "¿Agunimon?... ¡Agunimon, BurningGreymon!, no están mis DigiSpirits"

"¿Qué?" Decían los demás revisando sus Digivice

"Es cierto, no están" Decía Zoe

"Oh, si. Nosotros los derrotamos" Decía Puppetmon

"¿Qué?" Decía Takuya

"¿Cómo que los derrotaron?" Decía Koji

"Pues después de su gran aventura en el Digital World, los Guerreros Legendarios Recuperaron sus cuerpos y mantuvieron la paz. Claro hasta que llegamos nosotros, ellos no tuvieron oportunidad" Decía Puppetmon

"No puede ser" Decía Zoe

"_No tenemos oportunidad sin los DigiSpirits" _Pensaba Takuya "Chicos, yo lo distraeré, ustedes escapen"

"¡¿Cómo que escapar?!" Decía J.P.

"¿Crees que te abandonaremos?" Decía Koichi

"Escapemos juntos" Decía Tommy

"Hay que bonita amistas" Decía Puppetmon sarcásticamente

"Vámonos" Decía Takuya con los demás al huir

"No se irán tan fácilmente. ¡Machinedramon!" Grito Puppetmon

El suelo debajo de los niños se empezó a romper y apareció un gran Digimon maquina

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Decía J.P.

"¡Es un Digimon!" Decía Zoe

Puppetmon salto por encima de Machinedramon hacia los niños

"Se acabo, ¡MAZO DE MARIONETA!" Grito Puppetmon mientras dirigía su martillo hacia los niños

"¡Cuidado!" Grito Takuya alertando a sus amigos, pero ya era muy tarde…

Minutos después en otro lugar

"Valla que decepción" Decía Piedmon parado sobre Takeru y Tokomon "Enserio creí que nos darían mas pelea"

"Lo se" Decía Myotismon que ya había vuelto a la normalidad, mientras tomaba a Daisuke del cuello "Pero lo que mas me molesta es el hecho de que no podamos eliminar a estos mocosos"

"Se que lance el ultimo ataque con el suficiente poder para borrar a todos, incluyéndote" Decía Piedmon

"Jajaja, me alegra saber eso, pero si es muy extraño" Decía Myotismon alzando a Daisuke "Ahora mismo quiero atravesar a este chico con mi mano, pero no puedo hacerlo"

"Bueno, al menos deje inconciente a lo Tamers y a los otros 2 chicos" Decía Piedmon

"¡Ya volvimos!" Decía Puppetmon a lo lejos y detrás de el Machinedramon cargando varias jaulas con los chicos de Frontier en ellas

"Veo que aun siguen vivos, Puppetmon" Decía Piedmon

"Es extraño, quería eliminarlos, pero cuando les dije lo que haría, dije que iba a capturarlos" Decía Piedmon

"Algo mi raro esta ocurriendo" Decía Myotismon, al terminar de hablar delante de los 4 apareció una sombra de la cual salio un chico humano como de la misma edad de Daisuke "¡¿Quién eres?!"

"Se podría decir que soy el quien los devolvió a la vida" Decía el chico

El chico vestía una chaqueta verde brillante con una gorra del mismo color debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camisa blanca y un short blanco, lo mas extraño del chico es que en su espalda tiene 4 alas blancas delgadas y en su mano izquierda, tenia un guante blanco y dorado y de su muñeca salen 2 alas pequeñas

"Quiero que me entreguen todos los niños" Decía el chico

"¿Por qué deberíamos hacerte caso?" Decía Puppetmon

"Machinedramon, por favor" Dijo el chico y Machinedramon se preparo para dispararle a Puppetmon

"¡MUGEN CANNON!" Grito Machinedramon al disparar sus cañones

"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?" Grito Puppetmon

"Lo siento, no pude controlar mi cuerpo" Decía Machinedramon

"¿Qué?" Decía Puppetmon

"¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?" Le decía Myotismon al chico

"Nada muy importante, como yo los reviví, tengo el controlar todas sus acciones" Decía el chico

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritaron Puppetmon y Machinedramon

"Bueno, al menos podemos saber cual es el nombre de nuestro señor" Decía Piedmon con un tono de burla

"Las marionetas no necesitan saber el nombre de su maestro, pero puedes llamarme Valdur" Decía el chico

"Valdur…" Decía Piedmon "Ya lo oyeron entréguenle a todos los niños"

"Métanlos aquí" Decía Valdur mientras creaba un gran circulo de oscuridad en el aire

Los Digimons oscuros comenzaron a meter a los niños uno a uno en la oscuridad junto con sus Digimon acompañantes

"Uff… Ya casi acabamos" Decía Puppetmon

"Apresúrense, ya quiero irme" Decía Valdur

"Seria mas rápido, si nos ayudaras" Decía Puppetmon

"No tengo ganas" Respondía Valdur "Además ya solo quedan 8 personas, Machinedramon, apresúrate a meterlos"

Machinedramon se acerco para meter a Takeru y Henry a la oscuridad cuando…

"¡HHEEEEEYYY!" Decía un chico dirigiéndose a Machinedramon "Suéltalos" Al decir eso el chico le dio un gran puñetazo al gran Digimon que dejo caer a los chicos al suelo y encendiendo su puño

"¿Quién es ese?" Decía Puppetmon

"El es… el quinto líder" Decía Valdur

"Listo, Agumon" Decía el chico

"Listo, Aniki" Respondía su compañero

"Digi-Soul Charge. OVERDRIVE" Gritaba

"Agumon Shinka… ¡SHINE GREYMON!"

"Shine Greymon iremos con todo desde el principio, ellos no son enemigos que podamos vencer solos y… debemos salvar a estos chicos"

"Claro"

"¡Charge! ¡DIGI-SOUL BURST!"

"¡SHINE GREYMON BURST MODE!"

"¡Aquí vamos!"

Autor: Hola a todos disculpen la SUPER tardanza para subir capítulos, pero es que la escuela, flojera, etc =D. Pues este fue el capitulo… ¡2! Como? Yo creí que ya estaba escribiendo el 3 =D. Jaja se me hizo muy larga la escritura. Pues Disfrútenlo y me despido con la frase que siempre copio y pego de un capitulo a otro (la de aquí abajo).

Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos a la otra.

Bye, Bye


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 – Escape**

Notas del Autor: Este es el capitulo 3. El chico misterioso (como si no supiéramos quien es) y su Shine Greymon se enfrentan a los tipos malos, para rescatar a los niños.

La verdad me siento medio enfermo, pero de todas formas quiero escribir =D

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía. El titulo es de mi amigo Danny/Rin-kun.**

"¡Charge! ¡DIGI-SOUL BURST!"

"¡SHINEGREYMON BURST MODE!"

"¡Aquí vamos!"

"Que chico mas molesto" Decía Puppetmon "Vamos Machinedramon"

"¡MUGEN CANNON!"

"¡MARTILLO AMETRALLADORA!"

ShineGreymon voló por el cielo evadiendo los ataques de sus oponentes

"¡Hey, vuelve! ¿Nos tienes miedo?" Gritaba Puppetmon

"No soy del único del que deben preocuparse" Decía ShineGreymon

Rápidamente el chico le da un golpe a Puppetmon, el cual lo manda a volar casi destruyendo sus datos

"Toma eso" Decía el chico

"El de un solo golpe logro vencer a Puppetmon" Decía Myotismon "¿Quién se supone que eres?"

"¿Yo?, Yo soy el Bancho Invencible Daimon Masaru. ¡Ahora ve Shine Greymon!"

"¡FINAL BURST!" Gritaba ShineGreymon mientras lanzaba una gran ráfaga de fuego hacia Machinedramon dejándolo fuera de combate

"Que inútiles" Decía Valdur

"¿Qué tan poderosos pueden ser para vencer a 2 de nosotros de un solo golpe?" Decía Myotismon

"Espera un momento Myotismon, míralos bien" Decía Piedmon

Masaru y Shine Greymon estaban algo lejos pero se podía notar que ellos se encontraban heridos y les costaba mucho respirar

"Parece que tuvieron una pelea antes de venir aquí, o algo así, no están en condiciones de pelear y podemos usar eso como ventaja" Decía Piedmon

"_Ya se dieron cuenta, no podemos alargar mas este combate_" Pensaba Masaru "ShineGreymon prepara el ataque final"

"Si Aniki" ShineGreymon desapareció su escudo y su espada y empezó a cargar una gran cantidad de energía delante de el

"Es inútil, un ataque tan torpe no nos hará nada" Decía Myotismon "Acabemos con ellos"

"¡Ahora, Arriba!" Le decía Masaru a ShineGreymon que lanzo su ataque hacia el cielo creando una gran y brillante luz que aturdió a Myotismon y Piedmon

"¿Qué pasa?" Decía Myotismon

"Este chico…" Decía Piedmon

Para cuando los 2 pudieron ver de nuevo, Masaru y ShineGreymon y los demás chicos habían desaparecido

"Creía que los Banchos no huían de una pelea" Decía Piedmon sarcásticamente

"Vamos tras ellos" Decía Myotismon

"Esperen" Decía Valdur "Déjenlos ir, los atraparemos mas tarde. Por ahora hay algo que quiero probar con los chicos que ya tenemos" Dicho eso Valdur desapareció en la oscuridad y Myotismon y Piedmon tomaron los restos de Puppetmon y Machinedramon y se fueron

Lejos de ahí

"Mas rápido ShineGreymon, no sabemos si nos están siguiendo" Decía Masaru

"… Aniki… ya… estoy en mi limite…" Decía ShineGreymon mientras comenzaba a decender

"Espera… Mira un bosque, escondámonos ahí" Decía Masaru señalando al bosque

En cuanto entraron al bosque, ShineGreymon regreso a ser un Agumon dejando caer a todos

"Agumon, ¿Estas bien?" Le decía Masaru mientras lo ayudaba a pararse

"Si… Aniki mira" Decía Agumon señalando una vieja mansión en el bosque

"Escondámonos ahí" Decía Masaru

"Aniki, ¿Quiénes son estos chicos?" Preguntaba Agumon

"No lo se. Pero, estaba en problemas, debíamos ayudarlos" Decía Masaru "Vamos, metamos a todos en la mansión"

"Bien" Decía Agumon

Unas horas más tarde

"Aaahhh… Mi cabeza… ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estas en el Digital World, Takato" Decía un pequeño dragón rojo encima de el

"¡Gigimon!" Decía Takato emocionado abrazando a su compañero

"¡Takato! Ya despertaste" Decía un pequeño Digimon verde con forma de gelatina

"Que bueno que estés bien"

"Henry, Gummymon" Decía Takato "Henry, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Y los demás?"

"Es difícil de explicar" Decía Henry "Vamos abajo, todos nos esperan"

"Bien" Respondía Takato

Ambos salieron de la habitación y fueron hacia la sala donde todos los demás se encontraban, todos esperaban a que Takato despertara para que Masaru pudiera responder las preguntas que tenían

"Chicos Takato ya despertó" Decía Henry

"Que bien" Decía Daisuke

"Te sientes bien" Decía Mimi

"Eh… Si, Gracias" Decía Takato

"Entonces Masaru, ¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Qué paso con nuestros amigos?" Decía Takuya de un modo cortante

"Ah… No se donde estamos… y en cuanto a sus amigos… No estoy seguro" Decía Masaru

"Déjenme explicarles lo que ocurrió" Decía Masaru "Primero, mi nombre es Daimon Masaru, soy un humano que vive en el Digital World para poder pelear con oponentes fuertes y el es mi compañero Agumon"

"Vives en el…" Decían Takuya y Henry

"En el Digital World" Terminaba Takato

"¿Cómo?" Preguntaba Koji

"¿Cómo que 'Como'? Cualquiera puede entrar y salir del Digital World, ¿No?" Decía Daisuke

"No después de vencer al D-Reaper, la puerta se cerro y nunca se volvió a abrir" Decía Takato

"¿D-Reaper?, ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntaba Takuya

"Esperen un momento, al parecer, todos tenemos nuestras propias historias, pero escuchemos a Masaru por ahora. ¿Esta bien?" Decía Taichi

"De acuerdo" Decían Takuya, Takato y Daisuke

"Continua Masaru" Decía Taichi

"Si. He estado en el Digital World como por un año y déjenme decirles que es un mundo increíble… Pero hace unos días comenzamos a notar que algo raro pasaba. Hoy era un día como cualquier otro, pero de la nada, todo se torno oscuro, el cielo se comenzó a romper, la tierra se partió y Agumon y yo caímos en una de las grietas. Cuando despertamos intentamos investigar que ocurría y ahí fue cuando los encontramos, unos Digimons estaban metiéndolos en una especie de hoyo en el aire, entonces nosotros entramos en acción y los salvamos, aunque tuvimos que escapar, porque no estábamos en condiciones de pelear" Decía Masaru

"Ya veo… Muchas gracias por salvarnos Masaru-san" Decía Takato con una gran sonrisa

"Eh… No es nada" Decía Masaru sonrojado

"Entonces nuestros amigos…" Decía Takuya

"Lo siento mucho" Decía Masaru

"¿Qué creen que les hayan hecho?" Decía Daisuke preocupado

"Bueno, que tal si nos presentamos, parece que vamos a estar un tiempo juntos" Decía Taichi "Yo soy Taichi y el es mi compañero Agumon"

"Yo soy Mimi y ella es mi compañera Palmon"

"Yo soy Daisuke y el es mi compañero Veemon"

"Yo soy Takeru y el es mi compañero Patamon"

"Mi nombre es Takato y el es mi compañero Gigimon, aunque usualmente es un Guilmon"

"¿Guilmon? No conozco a ese Digimon" Decía Daisuke

"Es que es un Digimon que yo he inventado" Respondido

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Inventaste un Digimon?!" Gritaron los chicos de Adventure, Frontier y Masaru

"Esperen chicos, ya dijimos que dejaríamos las historias para mas tarde, hay que terminar de presentarnos, ¿Esta bien?" Decía Taichi

"De acuerdo" Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"Yo soy Henry y este es mi compañero Gummymon"

"Yo soy Takuya y pues no tengo ningún compañero"

"Mi nombre es Koji y tampoco tengo compañero"

"Y yo ya me presente, soy Masaru y el es mi compañero Agumon"

Durante horas los chicos hablaron acerca de cómo habían llegado ahí, como conocieron a los Digimon, sus aventuras en el mundo digital, aunque para algunos esas historias parecían imposibles sabían que en ese fantástico mundo esa palabra no existía

"Entonces tu también tienes un Agumon, pero el Evoluciona en un WarGreymon, es genial" Le decía Masaru a Taichi

"Así es, el tuyo Evoluciona en un ShineGreymon, nunca he visto uno pero debe ser increíble" Le respondía Taichi

"Entonces tu puedes volar" Le decía el Agumon de Taichi al Agumon de Masaru

"Sip, puedo activar el Burst Mode siendo un Agumon y volar" Respondía

Conversaciones como esas ocurrían en toda la mansión, los chicos habían logrado relajarse y se hacían amigos unos de los otros

Todos continuaron así durante toda la noche hasta la mañana

"¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?" Le preguntaba Takuya a los mayores

"Mmm… ¿Tu que piensas Masaru?" Preguntaba Taichi

"Pues no sabemos donde estamos, que hacen nuestros enemigos o donde están sus amigos, así que no se" Respondía Masaru de modo sarcástico

"Mmm" Todos se quedaron pensando sobre su próximo movimiento

Derepente se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de la mansión

"Todos prepárense" Decía Taichi mientras el, Masaru y Daisuke se acercaban a la puerta

"¿Chicos están ahí?" Se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta

"Yo conozco esa voz" Decía Daisuke "¡Ken!" Grito corriendo a la puerta

"Espera Daisuke" Grito Masaru

"SPIKING FINISH" Una gran aguja de energía destruyo la puerta casi golpeando a Daisuke

"Ese es Stingmon" Decía Takeru

"Hola Daisuke, tanto tiempo" Dijo Ken entrando a la mansión junto a Stingmon

"Hola, Takuya, Koji"

"Zoe…" Dijo Koji

"¿Qué pasa, Ken?, ¿Por qué nos estas atacando?" Grito Daisuke

"Daisuke… Hemos venido a acabar con ustedes" Dijo Ken de modo amenazante

Autor: Chicos, otra vez perdón por la tardanza, no he estado concentrado en las cosas que hago, pero, quien se esperaba lo de Ken y Zoe o los miembros sobrevivientes de los niños, espero les haya gustado y a los que lean (voy a hacer algo que nunca creí que haría) dejen reviews. Me ponen feliz para escribir =D

Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos a la otra.

Bye, Bye


End file.
